


The quiet...

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: In a way, Introspection, culture clash, no worries we'll get back to those, surprisingly few swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: ... comes before the storm.Overseer Sar contemplates the finer points of compassion.





	The quiet...

 

 

Considering his harrowing experience, his superior deems Sar punished enough.

Or so Hargrev says while he assigns him a _month_ assisting the RCRD, the Refuge Care and Relocation Division, in his scarce spare time. Turns out Sar’s premonition about being made to do unspeakable things was accurate enough.

He is cried on by traumatized creatures or whatever else their respective species does to handle stress.

It’s awful. Sar’s terrible at handling that and _everyone_ regrets his presence before the week is out.

Absolutely everyone.

He’s not even botching it up on purpose. (He’s not a complete asshole, okay!) That is his only saving grace. He suspects Sargent Unlaka would have found a way to drown him in the mess-hall water dispenser if they thought he was. They’ve got that glint in their eye.

The people that come in are so… fragile. You can say so many wrong things that will turn them into a complete mess, ‘you’re still alive’ among them.

How was he supposed to know that?

It’s the only positive to some of the kriff these refuges have gone through. What is he going to tell them? Dead people don’t come back to life, destroyed towns aren’t going to be rebuilt in a day and wide-spread nuclear radiation poisoning will take ages to wear off.

He shouldn't say any of that either, even if it’s a fact. Sar’s learned his lesson. He doesn’t need any refresher courses, no thank you.

Sugar coating, all the way. That seems to be the order of business. ‘Breaking things gently’, contrary as it sounds.

What gets to Sar most is the shock.

So many of the beings they get seem to be stuck in their own head. Their lives have imploded and now they don’t know what to do. They keep looking back.

But… what’s done is done. If you’re still here when the dust settles you have to keep walking, or you’ll be just as gone as whatever you've lost. The stories you carry, your traditions and values will die with you if you can’t give them to someone else before that happens.

In the end, that’s all that matters.

Sar was taught this piece of harsh wisdom long before he was old enough to understand. It has steered his family through generations. Others died out, swept away like so much dust. They are still here, weathering what the Jedi and the rest of the galaxy throw their way.

How many times have they stood at the edge of extinction, looking into the abyss?

The Thume have never given up. They never will. They are survivors, to the last.

Mourning is fine but tears don’t change anything.

Actions do. Passion. Strength. Those lead you to a new tomorrow. If you want to see it, you have to fight for it.

 

His private musings are proven right all too quickly. The Commander and his closest advisors leave for Nathema and before they return, Odessen burns.

 

 


End file.
